


Three little birds

by Savorybreakfasts



Series: Flames [5]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Hair Washing, M/M, Morning Sex, Rimming, Top Garak, caring Garak, showering, soft d/s elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 04:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16422119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savorybreakfasts/pseuds/Savorybreakfasts
Summary: The morning after the events of Cornerstones.





	Three little birds

Julian woke with a smile. He stretched out in bed, memories of the previous day taking shape. He opened his eyes to see Garak propped up on an elbow, gazing at him.

“Are you plotting something?”

“No, just watching you. You’re lovely.”

Julian rolled onto his back, then regretted it as he felt the welts on his arse and thighs from their pirate adventures. “Ah, damn. I like the idea of souvenirs but these are going to itch if I let them heal on their own. Help me out?”

He flipped onto his stomach and looked up.

“My dear. That is quite a display you’re giving me first thing in the morning, only to ask for assistance with a dermal regenerator. One might feel a bit provoked.”

“Oh, please, you had your way with me every way imaginable yesterday. You can handle a return to reality today. Besides, I don’t even want to think about the backlog that must be awaiting me. We need to get moving.”

Garak hummed as he ran the regenerator over Julian’s backside. “I must say, all complaints aside, it is refreshing to see your energy this morning. What do you think is the cause?”

“You, Garak.”

Garak unsuccessfully hid his smile.

“You’re feeling quite smug, aren’t you Elim?”

“Hardly. Aroused, yes. What would you say to a shower?”

Julian twisted his neck to observe Elim’s work. “Not bad.”

“It’s not that different from the tools I use, you know. You’re avoiding my question. And you absolutely cannot start contorting yourself into ridiculous positions when you already know how I feel.”

“Mm. Is there some other position I should be contorting into?”

Garak slapped his newly healed arse. 

“Hey!”

“Well, will you shower with me or no?”

“You’re a difficult man to say no to. Fine. But I can’t be late to work, not after missing yesterday. Which was wonderful, by the way. Have I told you how wonderful it was?”

“Many times now, my dear.”

“Well, if you don’t want to hear it I can stop.”

“I didn’t say that. Come.”

Garak held his hand out to Julian. They rose from the bed and Garak led the way to the bathroom and hung up his silk robe. Julian watched with pleasure as Garak reached in and turned on the water, set it to the goldilocks temperature they had learned through trial and error. He then stepped into the flow, closed his eyes and sighed in pleasure as the water plastered his hair to his scalp. He felt Garak’s sturdy body move behind him, and soon his fingers were in his hair.

“I don’t really need my hair washed...and there is the time to consider.”

“Shh.”

Julian saw Garak pick up the bottle of conditioner, felt his hands return to his hair.

“Ahhh.”

Garak massaged his scalp, pulled his fingers through, tugging gently. He guided the water through, rinsing his hair. Julian felt a jolt of cold.

“What?!”

“It’s good for your hair. Believe me that hurt me more than it did you.”

“Since when are you a hair dresser?”

“Since I found a partner with such beautiful locks. Now shush. We aren’t finished.”

Garak scooped finger-fulls of a thick, rose and almond scented cream from a jar. Julian loved this. Having a partner who traded for real ingredients to make him a cleanser, then brushed aside his effusive thanks with a brusque, “your skin looks unattractive when it’s dry. I don’t know what goes into that general issue soap, but I can’t have you walking around the station looking neglected.” 

Garak began rubbing the cream into his neck, shoulders, down his arms and hands. Then gliding his hands in long strokes down his back, to the dip at the base of his spine and the rise of his arse. Then he felt Garak lower himself to his knees. Ohh! His fingers were between his cheeks, directing the stream of water just right there, then moving Julian slightly so they were clear of the showers flow. And then,  _ not his finger, oh God that’s his tongue. No, too much, we don’t have time, you took care of me all day yesterday, I shouldn’t be so greedy shouldn’t take so much….ah. Oh God this feels good.  _ “You, you’re enjoying this, yes?” Garak didn’t stop his ministrations, made a sound somewhere between a laugh and a moan and Julian relaxed and gave himself over to the pleasure. 

He reached for his cock, hesitated and asked, “May I?,” shivered at the thrill of submission. Garak didn’t stop, but reached around and guided Julian’s hand. He kept his hand over Julian’s and set the pace. It was fast and intense and Julian reached a peak quickly, began to beg, “please, please may I? May I Elim?” Garak’s tongue in his arse, his tighter grip on his cock was permission. Julian came. Garak continued and Julian was thrilled. He loved when Garak pushed him like this, and he stood for it as long as he could before he wriggled away saying, “please no more too much.”

“One of these days I’m going to tie you down and make you take it for as long as I want.”

“Mm. One of these days I might let you.”

Julian helped him to his feet. “What about you? Do you want..?”

“To rinse you off and send you to work with a smile.”

“Are you sure?”

“Positive. Later. We have all the time in the world.”

Julian drew him into a kiss. He loved how after all this time, Garak would still tell him lies.


End file.
